


Detrimental Denial

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fingering, I don't really remember, I think there's a blowjob or handjob?, M/M, Past Mpreg, Sad Harry, Top Louis, reassuring louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The older male smirked and ground down against Harry's erection, pulling a guttural moan from the younger boy. Harry moaned, grinding against Louis and whined when the friction had suddenly disappeared. His eyes snapped open, about to berate Louis for stopping but the searing look his lover was giving him, stole the breath right out of his lungs. He bit his lip and watched as Louis shrugged out of his own clothes and then worked to get Harry bare until both of them were stark naked, skin flushed from the heat and raw passion and body's pressed tightly against one another.   </p><p>Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to his plump lips and pulled off to gaze into emerald eyes. "Now that I've got your attention, you wanna tell me why you've been denying me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detrimental Denial

It had been nine months since Harry delivered their son, Brett. The first nine months had truly challenged his and Louis' relationship. There were times were the Cheshire boy wanted to rip out his hair and scream at Louis for knocking him up and ruining his life, there were times when he'd just collapse to the floor in a heap and sob out that he was a horrible father, and then there were times were he was more than in love with Louis and Brett and he wouldn't trade his life for the world. The curly brunette blamed his random tantrums on his hormones, but both he and Louis knew there were subliminal messages lying beneath the fits.

When they first brought Brett home and he refused to sleep through the night, Harry had a mental breakdown and was on the verge of hysteria. Of course, his beloved boyfriend was there to press a reassuring kiss to his lips and dealt with their son for the first two months until they finally had Brett on a schedule. Next came Harry's weight gain and self consciousness. It took him nearly six months for Louis to convince his lover into wearing bro tanks and tight v-necks again because Harry had the largest fear that his pregnancy pudge would stick out. Only that was Hazza's thinking because the tall male's appearance didn't reflect any evidence that he had been pregnant at all. 

In the last nine months, Louis had tried just about everything to make love to his boyfriend again, but there was always an excuse from the curly haired boy. If he wasn't tired, he had to do the laundry. If it wasn't the laundry, he promised Niall or one of the boys that he'd go out with them. Month after month, excuse after excuse, the Doncaster lad just couldn't pinpoint Harry's true reasoning behind the lack of sex. Louis figured the best way to get to the bottom of it all was to be honest with his boyfriend. And that brought them to tonight.

The Cheshire boy sighed in relief when Brett had finally fell into a deep slumber. He carefully stood from the rocking chair, doing his best not to jostle the infant as he gently placed him in his crib after kissing his forehead and murmuring his 'I love you' for the night. He tiptoed out of Brett's nursery, slowly closing the door, so careful as not to make a sound. He felt a pair of hands circle his hips and he jumped with a startled yelp before clutching a hand around his mouth hoping he didn't wake their son.

The twenty-year old turned round and glared at Louis before swatting his shoulder. "You twat! You could have made me wake Brett!"

Louis chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I do this nearly every night and you still jump, babe, I find it quite amusing." 

"You're cruel, Tomlinson."

"M'not cruel, you just amuse me," he snickered and wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist, pulling the taller male flush against him. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" 

Harry's cheeks flushed as he tried to be discreet in pushing Louis away but the blue-eyed boy instantly caught on and tightened his hold around him. "Got somewhere to be, hm?"

"N-No, I...." he stammered for a reply and sighed in defeat when he realized he wasn't going to get out of this one.”I know what you're trying to do, Lou..."

"Yeah?" he quipped. "And what's that?"

"We haven't had sex since the week before I went into labor with Brett, Louis," Harry replied, staring intently into curious sapphire eyes. "Don't think I haven't noticed your feeble attempts to try and fuck me."

Louis scoffed and dropped his hands from hips, crossing them over his chest again. "Oi! They weren't feeble, you just found an excuse every time."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." he sighed and shook his head before traipsing down the hall and into their bedroom.

Louis sighed exasperatedly and followed after his boyfriend. "Haz, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, Louis," Harry hissed as he peeled off his blue tank and tossed it into his laundry basket. 

"Rubbish!" Louis finally snapped. He had had it with the younger male's excuses and if he wouldn't tell him straightforward, he'd fuck it out of him. He sauntered over to Harry and pinned him to the wall before crashing their mouths together. Harry squawked in surprise as he felt his body involuntarily surrender to Louis' strength. The blue-eyed male pinned Harry's arms above his head and proceeded to suck a mark along his jaw and then his collarbone. "Tell me, Haz. What's up?"

The Cheshire lad couldn't think of anything coherent to say and instead moaned loudly when Louis had dropped down to suck a nipple into his mouth, grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth.

"I...fuck... L-Lou," he gasped unable to form words, his body wrought with tension from being sexually deprived for nine months. When Harry felt like he could finally answer Louis, he was suddenly ripped away from the wall and tossed to the bed before his boyfriend climbed up his body and straddled his hips.

"Why've you been denying me, Haz?" he rasped, bending over his body to lick the shell of his ear and feeling his lover writhe beneath him knowing full well that was Harry's weakness.   
Harry gasped, hands flying to Louis' hips and arching his own up against Louis' searching for any type of friction. "Lou...I..."

The older male smirked and ground down against Harry's erection, pulling a guttural moan from the younger boy. Harry moaned, grinding against Louis and whined when the friction had suddenly disappeared. His eyes snapped open, about to berate Louis for stopping but the searing look his lover was giving him, stole the breath right out of his lungs. He bit his lip and watched as Louis shrugged out of his own clothes and then worked to get Harry bare until both of them were stark naked, skin flushed from the heat and raw passion and bodies pressed tightly against one another. 

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to his plump lips and pulled off to gaze into emerald eyes. "Now that I've got your attention, you wanna tell me why you've been denying me?"

Harry swallowed visibly, erection throbbing beneath Louis' body and at this point, he couldn't say no to anything he knew Louis was about to give him. "I just...I want to be the same for you," he blushed and turned away.

The brunette furrowed his brows and brushed a curl out of his boyfriend's eyes before tugging his face back toward him. "Same for me?"

"I didn't want our sex life to change now that we have a baby. I've heard all these horror stories how sex lives change after childbirth because they're no longer attracted to their spouse. “A-And I didn't want that to happen to me. I didn't want you to be turned off by m-me..."

Louis didn't mean to laugh. He truly didn't but his Hazza was just too adorable for words. He should have figured out that this whole avoidance thing had to revolve around Harry's self-consciousness. Harry took Louis' response as a cruel gesture and tried to squirm out from under him but the shorter male was quick to grab both of the curly brunette's wrists in one of his hands and pin his arms above his head.

"L-Let me go, Lou," Harry chided, voice wavering.

"Harry," the blue-eyed boy sighed and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "How could you possibly think I'd be turned off by you? I wasn't turned off when you were pregnant with Brett and I'm definitely not turned off now."

Harry smiled timidly up at his boyfriend and wiggled one hand out of his grasp to bury into his hair and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, running his tongue along his bottom lip before plunging it into Louis' mouth and exploring the moist cavern. He was glad that his boyfriend was satisfied with his response. There was one other thing that was eating at him but he couldn't be sure the paranoia could be made factual since they hadn't had sex since before Brett was born. 

The Doncaster boy took the passionate kiss as an invitation to proceed and broke the kiss to rummage through the top of drawer next to their bed came up with lube and a condom. He set the condom next to Harry and grabbed the bottle of lube. He settled himself between Harry's legs and coated two fingers before poising them outside of his hole.

"You ready?" he asked staring at his boyfriend with hooded, lustful eyes. 

"Y-Yeah," he whispered, bending his legs and spreading them further causing Louis to groan at the sight. His breathing hitched and his hips arched when he felt the intrusion of the first finger. Haven't been touched there in nearly a year, his body felt over sensitive and he had to bite his lip when Louis added the second finger. "Stop, Lou, don't stretch me, just go," he breathed.

"What? But Haz, we haven't--" Lou began only to be interrupted. 

"I know, Lou, fuck, just come on," Harry begged, fumbling around the bed for the condom and hastily ripped the package open careful not to rip the latex and leaned up to roll the condom over Louis' cock. The curly brunette figured if he appeared as needy as he truly felt, it would deviate from the real issue at hand.

The twenty-two year old thought nothing of Harry's eagerness and leaned over his body, grabbing the undersides of his knees and hoisting Harry's legs over his shoulders. Louis' hands gripped his boyfriend's hips as he bent down and captured the Cheshire's lips with his own and slowly pushed in.

Harry grunted at the intrusion, hands flying up to grip Louis' biceps. When Louis buried himself to the hilt and planted his forehead against Harry's shoulder waiting for the signal for him to move, Harry felt off. And that's when he knew. The tears came rushing in full force before he could stop them and Louis started to panic.

"Shit, Haz, did I hurt you?" He asked and carefully pulled out.

The green-eyed boy shook his head frantically and buried his face in hands, curling his body into a fetal position. "I'm n-not tight anymore!" he sobbed.

The older man looked at his boyfriend sobbing beneath him, completely puzzled at the words and sudden outburst. "Haz? Love, what are you talking about?" he asked and gently pulled his lover into his lap, cradling him like a little child. He ran his fingers through his curls while the other ran soothing circles on his bare back. "What are you on about? Hm?"

It took a moment before Harry could compose himself and promptly explain. He sniffled as he peered up at his boyfriend. "I knew this would happen. Having Brett made me less tight. N-Now we can't have sex like we used to."

"And that's upsetting you?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm not as tight as I used to be...a-and I—

Louis cut off his boyfriend's rambling with a tender kiss. "Do you realize how much I love you, Haz? Nothing in the world could ever change that. So what if you're not as tight as you used to be? I thought you were. I was lost in my own world when I was inside you..."

Harry blushed and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. "Must you be so vulgar?"

"That wasn't even vulgar," he laughed, rubbing his back and using his free hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Tight or not, Haz, it doesn't matter to me, I'll always want you. You're mine forever."


End file.
